


Tales from Aevutia

by TerribleCreations



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleCreations/pseuds/TerribleCreations
Summary: From the Creation of the Divines to the Great Wars that waged across the lands, this is a collection of mythologies for the world of Aevutia.





	Tales from Aevutia

No one knows truly what used to be. Just that in one moment there was something and in the next, the Divine Four entered our realm and changed everything.

Their names were Adannu, Kan, Nanna, and Utu, born in that order. They came from a war-raged realm, hoping to flee and start a new home. But there was something different about our realm. Something that made them powerful.

Adannu could bend the strings of time with a mere flick of his finger. Kan could feel the life-force of beings, ending them with a snap. Nanna and Utu, twins, embraces the Moons and Suns respectively, bound to their essence.

They could not live amongst whoever was there before, for fear of wreaking havoc on their lives. They hid away in their own corners of the world, keeping in contact in a manner a mystery to us mortals.

But soon, those who were here before grew curious. They had felt a rift in Aevutia, which had earned its name after the Kingdom the Four had left.

They found Utu first. He had found refuge in the clouds, enjoying the feeling of flying whenever he could. They had assumed him to be a bird, at first, before realizing that it was a person.

With Utu was his twin Nanna, who would frolic through the enchanted woods at night, finding camaraderie among the creatures of the night. The locals had noticed an increased presence of nightly beasts, although they were much tempered by the Divine’s presence.

The tribe who had found the twins believed them to be akin to Gods. The twins disagreed. They participated in a lengthy argument, spanning decades until they used the term Divines to explain their array of gifts.

They celebrated the two, throwing feasts in their names.

Soon after, however, they found Kan.

An Orc stronghold near his hideout had been supplying his food for years. Unknowingly. But one year, the harsh winds of the Northern cold and a weak harvest caused a famine to occur.

Kan could not neglect his gifts, knowing he had stolen from them and owed them.

So, he appeared at the Stronghold, body hidden underneath a shawl so they would not recognize them if they saw him again. He attempted to play his hand at being a Shaman, but it was obvious what he was doing was by no natural or spiritual means.

The Chief of the Stronghold attempted to hold Kan in his prisons. One movement of Kan’s hands had the Orc dead. He fled into the night.

This caused great fear amongst the Orcs and soon whispers of Kan’s powers reached the first tribes who had found the twins. They questioned them, their vision obscured by their worship for them. For how could two divine beings call demon kin?

But the land from which the twins and their siblings hailed held strict laws with spreading lies. They had no choice but to admit that they were in fact related to Kan and that a fourth sibling, the eldest and, arguably, the most powerful, lived on the world.

This led to a hunt that lasted years upon years. No one, not even his own siblings, knew where to find Adannu. Even Kan feared from his own remote hideaway that his brother had somehow perished in this new realm.

Nanna and Utu remained amongst the tribes, offering tips to create bountiful harvests and keeping the weather under control so they did not suffer the same harsh winters as the rest of the world.

And then there was Barsul.

Barsul was the father of the four siblings, and arguably the very reason they fled to this realm. When he crossed into our realm, he could transform into the sky, seeing everywhere the Suns and Moons’ lights touched. Here, he could find his rebellious children.

Behind him crossed Ema, his wife, and mother to the children. Where he could only see the surface, she could feel into the very heart of the planet, and everything hidden from him. She found Kan and hid him away before his father could find him.

In a fury, Barsul captured Nanna and Utu and ravaged the lands with decades of harsh snows. Many died and fled to the one habitable area of the land, an Isle with a city built within its large mountain, hidden from Barsul’s sight and protected by Ema’s power.

However, no one could find Adannu. How you may ask? Because he was neither on the surface nor hidden underground, but found refuge within a pocket of time before any of this occurred.

Instead of interacting with the mortals, Adannu secluded himself the best way he knew how by meditating and communing with his own Gods to find what his new purpose was.

When his siblings were captured, that is when they answered. He and his siblings were to nurture this world until its end, and its people. The first thing to do, however, was to eliminate the largest threat there was to its wellbeing: his father.

As we all know, you cannot truly eliminate a Divine, especially one as powerful as Barsul. So, instead, Adannu used an heirloom from their old world, what we now refer to as the Seher, the Diminisher, to trap Barsul in a pocket of time way before the creation of the worlds.

After Adannu returned to the modern time, Nannu and Utu fell from the skies where he had kept them. For the first time in centuries, they reunited with their mother and siblings. This marked the period of the Golden Age before the Great War ravaged our lands.


End file.
